Star Clover Birthday
by umbreonblue
Summary: Sequel to Birthdays and Mistletoe! It's Hoshitani's birthday, and Team Otori is celebrating. However, Otori, his boyfriend, has something special in mind for today while Hoshitani proves just how surprising, and interesting (and cute) he can be.


Hoshitani was entering his room when, **Pop! Pop!** "Happy Birthday!" In front of him were his team mates armed with party poppers, presents and a cake. Hoshitani blinked for a moment before smiling. "How'd you guys know?" Tsukigami responds, "Otori-senpai told us." "How could you not tell us, yabosuke?" Hoshitani responds, "You never asked."

They all sat round the table, and had their cake. When it was time for presents, there was a knock and a bark at the door. "Come in, Inumine!" Hoshitani says. Opening the door, Inumine walks in with a gift basket and boxes. "~This is from Team Hiragi and the Kao Council~. Happy birthday, Hoshitani!~" He sings, then he grabs a slice of cake, and goes out the door, shutting it behind him. Smiling, Hoshitani opens his gifts.

He got tickets to a play from Tsukigami, tickets to a kabuki show from Tengenji, some tea packets from Nayuki, and a handmade (bad) card from Kuga.

From Team Hiragi, he got coupons for the Bow-Wow House, a card, a manga, and a handmade carving of a puppy with a bear.

From the Kao Council, he got a book on martial arts, a book on advanced origami techniques, and new headphones. However, there was one present left. A box with a note attached. It's from his boyfriend, Otori.

Once Hoshitani opened the box, there was a white feather on a silver chain coupled with an emerald along with a four-leafed clover inside. Eyes tearing up, he tries not to cry as he smiles. Wiping away stray tears, he reads the note. It says:

 **Happy Birthday! This is from me and Hiragi. Think of this as repaying you for our birthday presents last year.**

 **XOXO**

 **Otori Itsuki**

 **P.S. Meet me on the Outdoor Stage. I've got another surprise for you.**

Lighting up, Hoshitani excuses himself, his team nodding in understanding and telling him to go already. Then he starts running to the Outdoor Stage to meet up with his boyfriend.

Once there, he sees Otori, and tackles him, his arms hugging his waist (while discreetly taking Otori's phone). Otori grunts then pets his boyfriend's head, smiling at his enthusiasm, "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." "You said you had a surprise for me?" Hoshitani says curiously, letting him go.

Laughing, Otori replies, "Yeah. Hoshitani Yuta..." He gets down on one knee and gets a black box out of his pocket. "Will you promise to stay with me?" Opening the box, he revealed two simple silver brand rings. Surprised and blushing, Hoshitani says, "Did you really have to ask? Of course I'll stay!" He takes one of the promise rings and puts it on, Otori putting on the other.

Smiling, they both grab each other's hands and start dancing. Just in time for it to rain too. They dance like that for a while, getting wet in the process. Eventually, they stop, just holding each other, and staring at each other's eyes for a minute. Then, they kiss. Chuckling, Otori says, "Let's get out of this rain. I don't want either of us to catch a cold." Nodding, Hoshitani lets Otori lead him.

They end up in Otori's room, the door locked, kissing and grabbing at each other, the ribbon holding Otori's hair up falling to the floor, while slowly making their way to the bed. Their wet clothes (except their boxers) falling to the floor.

Hoshitani managed to push Otori onto the bed, before pouncing on him. Grunting at the weight on top of him, Otori stared, perplexed at Hoshitani, who had a determined and lustful look in his eyes. "Ne, can we do 'it'?" Hoshitani asks excitedly.

Blinking in surprise, Otori asks, "Right now?" "Yes, right now," Hoshitani says impatiently. "But, what about school tomorrow?" Otori asks, trying to get out of it. It was then that Hoshitani got his phone out as well as Otori's, and sent an email. "There. I just emailed the guys and Hiragi-senpai. I told them that we're skipping school tomorrow and to not to disturb us," Hoshitani answers smiling, putting the phones aside.

Surprised, Otori was speechless for a moment before laughing. "You definitely are interesting, Hoshitani. But," Otori sighs, "there's something I have to tell you. I'm..." Hoshitani stops him before he can say anything else, "I know." Otori stared in shock, "You do? But how?"

"Black feathers. I saw black feathers that day two years ago, and saw them again when I danced with you. Black feathers always remind me of you, and only you," Hoshitani answers, a longing and sentimental look in his eyes. Otori's eye softened, saying in a low voice, "Really? Because white feathers and four-leafed clovers always remind me of you." Blushing red is how Hoshitani responds to that.

Then, Otori flips their positions, asking, "Are you sure?" Looking straight at him, blushing and a little breathless, "Yeah." Taking this opportunity, Otori kisses him, biting his lower lip, thrusting his tongue in as he gasps, nudging in his cock with his knee. "Mmm," Hoshitani moaning in pleasure, kissing back, their tongues clashing. Breaking the kiss, Hoshitani was gasping for breath.

Otori moved up, nipping his ear, then slowly moved down, kissing and biting his neck and collarbone. Hoshitani moaning all the while, his body wracking with pleasure.

Moving lower, Otori sucks one of his nipples while his hand plays with other. "Ngh. Ah," Hoshitani groaning. Moving even lower, he palmed Hoshitani through his boxers. "Ah!" Smiling, Otori pulls down the boxers, Hoshitani kicking them off, before stroking his cock. Hoshitani moaning and bucking against his hand. He strokes harder, his cock getting hard and slick. "Aahh! I-I'm gonna..." Then, the pleasure stops. "Why'd you stop?" Hoshitani says pouting and panting.

Otori only smiles as he opens the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. When Hoshitani sees the items, he only blushes bright red, eyes widening slightly in fear. Noticing this, Otori kisses his forehead in reassurance before opening the lube, and slicking his fingers. Trying to be brave, Hoshitani opens his legs wider, giving Otori more access, poking a finger to his entrance, circling it before pushing it in and out slowly.

Hoshitani was just getting used to it when another finger was pushed in, groaning in pain as they scissored and moved inside him, stretching his muscles. Suddenly, "Ah! Mmm," they hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Raising an eyebrow, "Hmm...here?" Otori strokes his fingers inside, on that spot, Hoshitani arching his back, moaning and pushing back against the fingers, "Ahh! Yes! Right there!" Otori pushes a third finger in, stretching and thrusting deep inside, hitting that spot while preparing him for something larger.

Withdrawing his fingers (and leaving Hoshitani feeling empty), Otori takes off his boxers, his erection hard and dripping. Hoshitani looks, and his eyes widen, thinking _'It's so big! It's not gonna fit!'_ Taking notice of Hoshitani and guessing what he was thinking, Otori kisses him again before putting on the condom and slicking it with lube.

Gulping, Hoshitani grabs onto the sheets underneath him, bracing himself as Otori slowly pushes inside him. Once all the way in, he pauses, groaning, waiting for the other to get used to it. After for what seems like forever, Hoshitani pushes back against him, trying to get him to move, and he does. Slowly, trying to set a steady pace. Eventually, he hits **that** spot, causing the other to moan, so he keeps hitting that spot again and again.

"Ah! Hah. Harder! Faster! Deeper! Ahh!" Moaning in pleasure, Hoshitani wraps his arms around his boyfriend's back, clawing at it, while his legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Otori complies, groaning, "You're so tight and hot. You're squeezing around me and your walls are so soft," as he thrusts harder, deeper, picking up the pace. "D-don't say that...Mmm...out loud! Ah! It's...Hah...embarrassing!" Hoshitani moans out, pushing back against him, blushing. As the pace kept getting faster, the thrusts harder, penetrating deeper, and the pleasure getting higher, they kiss, trying to keep their moans in.

"Ahhhh! I-I'm gonna cum! Ahhhh...!" Hoshitani screams as he cums on their stomachs, Otori covering his mouth with his own to muffle the screaming, groaning as he thrusts to completion, feeling the tight heat constrict him even tighter, cumming deep inside him. Falling back against the bed, both of them panting, Otori pulling out, and disposing the condom.

Then, he gets a box of tissues from the nightstand to clean up the mess, wiping the other down. Hoshitani yawning with hazy eyes as he waits for Otori to finish. Once done, Otori climbs back into bed, arms wrapping around Hoshitani, Hoshitani snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms around Otori's waist. They give each other a kiss goodnight before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they slept in, as promised, and cuddled a lot due to Hoshitani's insistence and puppy-eyes. Otori insisted that they take a shower together however, Hoshitani was either too embarrassed or turned on just thinking about it, so he refused, saying that he wasn't ready for something like that, and that he doesn't trust him in the bathroom. Otori stared at him, then laughs. He finds it ridiculous that while Hoshitani's not afraid to have sex with him, he's afraid to take a shower with him. Deciding on a compromise, they took turns taking a shower.

Eventually, they had to get dressed, so Otori put on a shirt, boxers, and sweat pants. He picked out what Hoshitani was gonna wear though. Hoshitani ended up with boxers, sweat pants, and an over-sized shirt, much to Otori's amusement. "You're so cute in that," he says smiling as he attempts to take a picture on his phone. Hoshitani just pouts at him, glaring, and slapping the phone out of his hand before trying to ignore Otori on the bed.

Otori just laughs, and tackles Hoshitani, only to tickle him. Hoshitani starts laughing too, pleading for him to stop, and eventually he does, leaving Hoshitani panting on the bed. Taking this opportunity, Otori lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around him for a second round of cuddle time. Hoshitani, too tired and out of breath to complain, lets him. Smiling, he thinks that this was the _'Best birthday ever.'_


End file.
